clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buttercup
|basis=Human |country=Townsville |affiliation= }} Buttercup is one out of the three protagonists of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Blossom and Bubbles. She's the Toughest Fighter; she's the bravest, most headstrong of the superhero trio. Bio TBA Personality Like the other girls, not much has changed of her personality. Among the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup is a happy-go-lucky tomboy and the most aggressive like her original 1998 series counterpart, usually having an angrier disposition in comparison to Bubbles and Blossom. However, she happens to be somewhat of a troublemaker. Like her original counterpart, she appears to enjoy fighting villains and criminals and despise girly things like skirts and scrapbooking. Buttercup would rather hang out with The Derbytantes, a punk culture gang of roller skaters. She really enjoys playing death ball with them and is considered a very good friend to them. In particular, Buttercup hates being called "princess", as she will fly into an annoyed rage at the villains who call her as such. Her new voice has also been used to exaggerate her tomboyish nature. Also through new facial expressions, her anger is clearly seen. A skull and crossbones and/or fire will appear in her eyes when she is angry or has an evil grin on her face. However, she is seen to be more sarcastic in this series. She is also sassy. As shown later on in the 2016 reboot series, Buttercup is shown to be slightly good at programming as demonstrated in the episode Oh, Daisy! when she reprogrammed Daisy with ease. Bubbles also comments on this towards the end of the episode, claiming that programming takes a lot of skill. This episode also reveals that she is pretty laidback and a slight rule-breaker. Technical Details Basis Buttercup is a human. Various human characters share this basis. Livery Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes and dresses in a lime green dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it. Buttercup also wears white tights and black Mary Jane shoes with her dress. Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. Appearances Clash of the Couples She will appear in the second series. Voice Actors *Elizabeth Daily (UK/US) *Luisa Palomanes (Brazil) *Maha Ghalbouni (Saudi Arabia) *Cecilie Stenspil (Denmark) *Ilona Brokowski (Germany) *Rossy Aguirre (Latin America) *Joël Mulachs (Spain) *Kiti Kokkonen (Finland) *Martine Reigner (France and French Speaking Canada) *Charlotte Elias (Israel) *Rajshree Nath (India) *Virág Kiss (Hungary) *Yukiko Ikeda (Japan) *Ingeborg Wieten (The Netherlands) *Edyta Jungowska (Poland) *Valentina Fătu (Romania) *Olga Golovanova (Russia) *Gunilla Herminge (Sweden) *Qiu Meijun (Taiwan) Trivia *Even though she is named after a buttercup flower, her signature color is green instead of yellow. *In her interview for the movie, she said that her favorite villain she likes to beat up is Rocko Socko. She also claims to be wearing a blonde wig in scenes where Bubbles has a lot of action. **Considering the blonde's reaction to it, the latter statement is most likely meant as a hyperbolic joke stemming from her usually timid nature. *Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl who has not been shown using fire breath (Blossom used it at the end of Ice Sore, and Bubbles used it in Simian Says). *Buttercup's eye and dress color were originally going to be blue just like Bubbles. However, when Craig McCracken drew the PPG the second time he switched Bubbles and Buttercup's color and he liked it better that way. *Buttercup may be rebellious but she loves her sisters, as do they in return. *Despite her tomboyish personality, she still wears a dress, tights, and mary janes like her sisters. *In Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs, Buttercup passed gas onscreen. She's been the only girl to do so in the series. *Originally, Buttercup would've been named Bud since she's a tomboy, but the name didn't seem to work so Craig McCracken kept thinking of a better name for the tough Powerpuff Girl until his friend Miles Thompson came up with the name Buttercup. *Unlike her sisters, Buttercup is not very good with math, as seen in "Divide and Conquer". *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese. *She is the only person in Townsville who can curl her tongue, as shown in 'Nuthin' Special'. *Buttercup is mostly depicted as being left-handed, such as when playing bass guitar or writing, whereas Blossom and Bubbles are more consistently right-handed. Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters